L'orso e la fanciulla bionda
L'orso e la fanciulla bionda è una canzone popolare del continente occidentale. Racconta in tono umoristico la storia di un orso peloso che, mentre andava ad una fiera con una banda di tre ragazzi e una capra, salva una fanciulla che sperava in un cavaliere. Serie TV Nella serie TV viene cantata da Locke e i suoi uomini di Casa Bolton nella strada per Harrenhal dopo la cattura di Jaime Lannister e Brienne di Tarth e in seguito anche quando costringono quest'ultima a combattere nella fossa contro un orso. Viene inoltre suonata ai matrimoni di Tyrion Lannister e Sansa Stark, di Edmure Tully e Roslin Frey e al matrimonio del re Joffrey Baratheon e Margaery Tyrell. Testo Versione originale From there, to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered in hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair! Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! I'll never dance with a hairy bear! I called a knight, but you're a bear! All black and brown and covered in hair! He lifted her high in the air! He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there! She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair! He licked the honey all up in her hair! From there to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered in hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! She sighed and she squealed and she kicked the air! Then she sang: My bear! My bear so fair! And off they went into the summer air! The bear, the bear, And the maiden fair! From there to here. From here! To there! All black and brown and covered in hair! He smelled that girl on the summer air! The bear! The bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! The maiden fair! And the bear, the bear! Nei libri Testo Versione italiana Un orso c'era, un orso, un orso! Tutto marrone e nero, tutto coperto di pelo! L'orso, Oh vieni! Gli dissero in coro, Oh, vieni dalla fanciulla dai capelli d'oro! Com'è bella…Ma sono un orso, rispose la belva. Tutto marrone e nero, tutto coperto di pelo! E lungo la strada di villaggio in villaggio, di villaggio in villaggio, tre ragazzi, un caprone, e un orso vestito da paggio. Danzò e volteggiò per tutta la strada, saltò e ballò con un abito strano. E arrivò dalla bella dai capelli di grano, i capelli di grano. Oh dolce era lei, pura e con gli occhi belli, la fanciulla con il miele nei capelli. I capelli, i capelli. La fanciulla con il miele nei capelli. Annusò essenze profumate, nell'aria dell'estate Annusò e ruggì e lo sentì il dolce profumo del miele, nell'aria della sera. Oh io sono una fanciulla, sono pura e bella! Mai danzerò con un orso peloso! Un orso, un orso! Mai danzerò con un orso mostruoso! La sollevò alta nell'aria della sera, l'orso, l'orso, la fiera! Un cavaliere armato avevo chiamato. Ma tu sei un orso, un orso, tutto marrone e nero, tutto coperto di pelo! Scalciò e urlò la fanciulla dagli occhi belli, ma lui le leccò il miele dai capelli! Dai capelli! L'orso le leccò il miele dai capelli! Poi lei sospirò e berciò e scalciò su nell'aria della sera! Mio orso, così splendido e forte. E andarono via, di villaggio in villaggio, la fanciulla dal profumo di miele e l'orso vestito da paggio! Versione Originale A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown, and covered with hair! Oh, come, they said, oh come to the fair! The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear! All black, and brown, and covered with hair! And down the road from here to there. From here! To there! Three boys, a goat, and a dancing bear! They danced and spun, all the way to the fair! Oh, sweet she was, and pure, and fair! The maid with honey, In her hair! Her hair! The maid with honey in her hair! He smelled the scent on the summer air! The bear! The bear! All black and brown and covered with hair! He smelled the scent on the summer air! He sniffed and roared and smelled it there! Honey on the summer air! Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! I'll never dance with a hairy bear! A bear! A bear! I'll never dance with a hairy bear! He lifted her high into the air! The bear! The bear! I called for a knight, but you're a bear! A bear! A bear! All black and brown and covered with hair! She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair, But he licked the honey from her hair! Her hair! Her hair! Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! And off they went, from here to there, The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair. Categoria:Canzoni